As Long As You Love Me
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Selama dia mencintaiku, aku tidak akan peduli tentang apapun yang menghalangi kami. Karena aku mencintainya, dan akan selalu begitu. Song fic persembahan untuk SasuNaru Day. Understand it: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**As Long As You Love Me**

Disclaimer : sampai detik ini sih masih jadi punyanya Kishimoto-sensei..

Pair : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : masih berkutat di romance~

Warning : AU. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes : **persembahan kecil dari saya untuk memeriahkan SasuNaru Day! Maaf, hanya songfic sederhana ini yang bisa saya buat. Entah kenapa ketika saya mendengar lagu ini, yang pertama ada di benak saya adalah perasaan Sasuke kepada Naruto. Apa saya sudah akut menyukai pairing ini ya? LOL. Saya menggunakan Sasuke POV disini~ Seperti biasa, saya akan mengulang warning di atas ya, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : ** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **Oh iya, jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review jika berkenan~ ^^

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Entah kenapa keberadaannya disini sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Aku terbiasa sendiri dalam kesepian, dan harus kuakui aku sering merasa tidak nyaman jika ada orang-orang di sekelilingku. Tapi sekali lagi, entah kenapa, aku sama sekali tak bisa menolak keberadaannya di hidupku. Justru keberadaannya lah yang membuatku merasa hidup. Dalam keberadaannya lah aku hidup.

Kutatap sosok pemuda pirang itu dari sudut mataku. Kalau sedang tertidur seperti ini, tak seorangpun percaya bahwa pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini adalah seorang biang onar. Dia memang sudah duduk di bangku kuliah –aku tiga tahun lebih tua darinya–, namun sikapnya kadang lebih kekanakan dari anak berusia tujuh tahun.

Orang-orang selalu menatap heran dan aneh jika mengetahui statusku dengan pemuda manis ini. Hubungan kami memang tak bisa disebut wajar, karena kami berdua adalah laki-laki. Beberapa teman dekatku bahkan sempat mengataiku gila karena hal ini. Mungkin aku memang gila. Di luar sana banyak gadis yang memujaku, banyak yang ingin menjadi pendampingku. Tapi kenapa aku malah memilihnya? Orang-orang berkata bahwa aku sudah mempertaruhkan hidupku pada hal yang sama sekali tidak sesuai. Apa aku peduli? Tentu saja tidak.

Kumainkan rambut pirangnya yang lembut dengan sebelah tanganku, sementara tanganku yang lain memeluk bahunya. Kepalanya bersandar nyaman di dadaku, sementara kedua tangannya melingkar manis di pinggangku.

Aku masih memiliki beberapa pertanyaan yang sama sekali belum terjawab sejak kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pertanyaan sederhana, namun kadang sukses membuatku frustasi sendiri karena sampai detik ini tak kunjung berhasil kujawab; Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku buta, Naruto? Bagaimana bisa kau terus memenuhi hatiku? Kenapa aku tak bisa menyingkirkanmu dari kepalaku?

Kau membuatku tak peduli dengan apapun; latar belakangmu, status keluargamu dan semua hal yang membatasi kita. Aku tidak peduli pada semua hal sepele itu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Dan selama kau ada disini, di sampingku, aku tak akan pernah peduli dengan semuanya, bahkan sejarah hidupmu sekalipun. Aku tidak peduli.

**# # #**

"Aku hanya mahasiswa biasa, Teme," ucapnya.

"Aku tidak peduli," balasku datar.

"Aku berasal dari keluarga sederhana," tambahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku.. Aku mantan 'pengguna', Teme." Kini nada bicaranya berubah getir. Aku tak suka dia bicara dengan nada seperti itu.

"Aku tidak peduli, Dobe! Selama kau mencintaiku, aku tak akan peduli dengan semua hal itu. Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu begitu. Aku tak akan pernah peduli tentang semua itu, Naruto. Aku tidak peduli," ucapku tuntas tanpa cacat.

Mata birunya sudah berair, siap menurunkan hujan deras kapanpun dia mau. Aku meraih sebelah tangannya dan meletakkannya di dadaku. Kubiarkan dia merasakan detak jantungku.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak peduli dengan semua hal yang kau katakan tadi, Dobe."

"Dasar egois," ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Aku mendengus geli dan menarik tangannya yang masih ada di genggamanku. Kuraih tubuhnya dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukanku. Kuhirup wangi citrus yang menguar dari rambut pirangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Dan dengan ini, kau resmi menjadi kekasihku," bisikku lembut sebelum menyatukan bibir kami dalam sebuah kecupan manis.

**# # #**

"Aku lelah, Teme," ucapnya disela-sela nafas yang memburu. "Wartawan-wartawan itu benar-benar gila!" sungutnya kemudian.

"Hn, mereka memang gila," tuturku membenarkan.

"Kenapa mereka bisa tahu kalau kita ada disini sih? Kau membocorkan rencana kencan ini ya?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Dobe." Aku menjitak pelan kepalanya. "Mana mungkin aku membocorkan hal ini pada mereka."

Naruto duduk di bangku taman dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Aku ikut duduk di sampingnya dan mencoba mengistirahatkan diri.

"Lain kali kita kencan di apartemenmu saja, Teme. Kencan di luar seperti ini ternyata merepotkan," usulnya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi tubuhku.

"Hn."

"Dan pastikan dulu kalau tidak ada wartawan atau paparazzi yang mengetahui kencan kita nanti," tambahnya.

"Hn."

"Hei! Apa kau tidak bisa merespon ucapanku dengan kata lain selain 'Hn' ambigumu itu?" tanyanya gusar. Aku tersenyum dan menghadap kearahnya yang kini sudah duduk tegak.

"Ucapan Anda akan saya laksanakan dengan baik, Tuan," ucapku sembari sedikit membungkukkan tubuh.

Naruto tertawa melihat sikapku tadi. Aku kembali tersenyum dan kuacak pelan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Kedudukan sebagai pewaris Uchiha Coorporation sejujurnya mempersempit ruang gerakku. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa pergi sembarangan, apalagi ke tempat umum seperti ini. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena keberadaanku akan segera diketahui oleh wartawan dan paparazzi kurang kerjaan itu.

Aku menjadi incaran mereka bukan hanya karena status sosialku, tapi juga karena status hubunganku dengan Naruto. Semua orang sudah mengetahui hal ini, dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang dicari wartawan dan paparazzi itu. Ya, mereka mencari skandal tentang kami.

"Itu mereka! Ayo cepat!" seru beberapa orang dengan kamera yang tergantung di leher dan alat rekam di tangan.

"Whuaa~ Mereka menemukan kita, Teme!" pekik Naruto sembari menatap horor gerombolan wartawan dan paparazzi yang tadi mengikuti kami.

"Sial! Ayo, Dobe!"

Aku menarik tangannya dan kami melarikan diri—lagi. Sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan jarak kami dan gerombolan mahluk itu. Naruto menggenggam tanganku erat sambil berusaha menyamakan langkah denganku.

"Kalau sampai mereka mengejar kita lagi di lain waktu, aku tidak akan segan mengutuk mereka menjadi kodok! Sial~" rutuknya kesal bukan main.

Aku tertawa pelan dan mengeratkan genggaman tanganku padanya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa senang dikejar-kejar gerombolan mahluk pers itu. Malah kupikir kami memang harus berkejaran dengan mereka. Konyol? Ya, kadang pikiranku bisa konyol dan tidak masuk akal jika sedang berada di dekatnya. Di dekat kekasihku.

# # #

Aku mengikuti langkahnya memasuki bangunan hotel. Kukira dia ingin mengajakku kencan ketika menghubungiku sore tadi dan memintaku untuk datang ke apartemennya dengan pakaian rapi. Tapi ternyata dugaanku meleset. Dia menyeretku ke tempat ini, tempat dimana pertunangan senpai-nya diadakan.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Teme. Kau bisa merusak kegembiraan pesta Sai-senpai nanti," sindirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau mau ke acara seperti ini, Dobe?"

"Kalau aku beritahu, kau pasti menolak, Teme," jawabnya sembari mengerucutkan bibir, lucu dan kekanakan.

"Hn, sudahlah. Mana senpai-mu itu?"

Mata birunya menyapu ruangan yang baru kami tapaki. Pandangannya tertuju pada satu titik di tengah ruangan. Tangan tannya menarik tanganku dengan sedikit kasar.

"Hei, hei. Pelan-pelan, Dobe," protesku, namun tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun.

"Sai-senpai, selamat ya!" ucap Naruto disertai cengiran lebarnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Narunaru."

Alisku sedikit berkedut mendengar panggilan 'Narunaru' yang dilontarkan lelaki yang dipanggil Sai itu. Hei, sejak kapan ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama seperti itu?

Sai meletakkan gelas _sampagne_-nya dan memeluk Naruto. Hal itu membuat tubuhku sedikit menegang. Cih, menyebalkan!

"Mana Ino?" tanya Naruto setelah pelukan mereka usai.

"Entahlah—mungkin sedang bersama teman-temannya. Kau tahu sendiri lah bagaimana dia," jawab Sai sembari tersenyum.

"Ah iya, perkenalkan, ini Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto menarik sebelah tanganku dan menyodorkannya pada Sai.

"Yoroshiku, Sasuke-san." Sai menyambut uluran tanganku dan menjabatnya sekilas.

"Hn," balasku.

"Aku ingin mencari Ino. Sai-senpai tidak keberatan menemani Sasuke sebeentar 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Narunaru."

Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar dan melangkah meninggalkan kami. Sai menyodorkan segelas _sampagne_ padaku. Aku menerimanya dan menyeruput sedikit minuman beralkohol itu.

Mataku terus menatap Naruto yang kini sedang berbincang akrab dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang. _'Mungkin itu adalah Ino yang dicarinya tadi'_ pikirku.

"Kau kekasih Narunaru 'kan, Sasuke-san?" tanya Sai, membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Hn."

"Narunaru banyak bercerita tentangmu," ucapnya.

"Hn."

"Astaga, kau benar-benar persis seperti deskripsi yang dia berikan padaku."

Aku menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Deskripsi? Memangnya si Dobe itu mendeskripsikanku bagaimana? Sai menatap Naruto yang masih mengobrol dengan perempuan pirang tadi.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintainya ya, Sasuke-san?" tanya Sai.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Aku kembali memperhatikan pemuda pirang yang kini sedang tertawa renyah. Tanpa terduga, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Safir bertemu onyx. Dia lalu tersenyum manis padaku.

"Kau memang sangat mencintainya, Sasuke-san," ucap Sai.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu?" tanyaku datar.

Sai mengerlingkan matanya dan menatap Naruto yang melangkah mendekati kami.

"Semua orang bisa melihat perasaanmu dengan jelas ketika kalian bertatapan, Sasuke-san," tuturnya. "Kau memiliki tatapan yang berbeda padanya."

Aku terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian ujung bibirku sedikit terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Ternyata serapat apapun aku menyembunyikan perasaanku, semua orang tetap bisa melihatnya ketika tatapan mata kami saling bertaut.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu lama ya?" tanyanya yang makin mendekati kami.

"Hn."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan menatapku dengan mata sinis. Sai yang melihat sikapnya itu hanya terkikik pelan.

"Jangan bersikap dingin padaku seperti itu, Teme. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!"

"Hmm.. Aku harus memberikan sambutan, tidak apa-apa 'kan kutinggal?" tanya Sai.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kok, senpai," balas Naruto diiringi anggukan.

"Baiklah. Nikmati waktu kalian ya."

Sai melangkah menjauh. Aku melingkarkan sebelah tanganku ke pinggangnya. Tubuhnya menegang ketika merasakan perlakuanku. Mata birunya menatapku lekat.

"Ini tempat umum, Teme!" ucapnya dengan tangan mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak peduli," balasku singkat.

"Tapi kalau di ruangan ini ada paparazzi yang selalu mengikutimu itu bagaimana?" tangannya masih berusaha menjauhkan tanganku dari pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Suara musik klasik yang mengalun indah membuat semua pasangan yang ada di ruangan itu segera bersiap untuk berdansa, begitu juga denganku yang sudah berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Teme? Menjauh!" perintahnya gusar.

"Aku tidak mau."

Aku mulai merapatkan tubuh kami dan bergerak lembut mengikuti melodi indah yang tersaji. Aku menatap mata birunya lembut dan tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak lagi memberontak dengan sikapku.

Aku terus menatap matanya, sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan diri dari belenggu langit di hadapanku. Kami berdansa, tak peduli pada tatapan beberapa pasang mata yang mengarah pada kami. Apapun yang mau orang-oran itu lakukan, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua yang dia lakukan di masa lalu. Aku tidak peduli darimana dia berasal. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua hal itu. Selama dia mencintaiku, aku tidak akan peduli tentang apapun yang menghalangi kami. Karena aku mencintainya, dan akan selalu begitu.

**~End~**


End file.
